Forever With You
by mamia11
Summary: Himeno's life was back to normal with the addition of the Leafe Knights and things couldn't have been better until a new enemy arises who may not actually be the true enemy they think.Himeno must fulfill her duty as a Pretear along with the Leafe Knights to save the world once again.However, Himeno learns shocking news that could affect her relationship with Hayate.Full Sum inside.
1. Another Princess of Disaster

**Full Summary: **

**Himeno's life was back to normal with the addition of the Leafe Knights and things couldn't have been better until a new enemy arises who may not actually be the true enemy they think. Himeno must fulfill her duty as a Pretear along with the Leafe Knights to save the world once again. However, Himeno learns shocking news that could effect her relationship with Hayate. If she even has a relationship with Hayate . . . Himeno truly likes or maybe even love Hayate, but he's shown no interest about them since that kiss they shared. What's worse is Himeno must make difficult decisions that could cost her everything. She'll go through hardship, pain, fear, and maybe even heartbreak. One things for sure is that her adventures are far from over. **

_**Keep reading lot of info that will help you better understand my fanfic. **_

**Hey guys I just wanted to say that this is my first Pretear fanfic and I just wanted to say that all the rights go to the creators of Pretear and that I do not own any Pretear stuff. Also before you read this fanfic this fanfic is based off both the Manga and Anime. Let me explain . . . The Manga part that is included in my story is that Sasame never turned on the Leafe knights and has the same personality in the Manga and a little from the Anime, Takako doesn't take part in this fanfic, Shin did die but of course came back, Yayoi know about the Leafe Knights, and I'm using the ending of the Manga version which includes the kiss Hayate gave to Himeno to save her both Manga and Anime version. The Anime part is that basically the Awayuki family knows about Himeno's powers and are on better terms with her, and Himeno is able to become the Legendary Pretear on her own. It's a little confusing at first, but it'll make since once you read it trust me. Without further ado . . . Enjoy!**

* * *

**Another Princess of Disaster**

Himeno's POV

"I'm so late!" I shouted.

I was now running to school and only had 10 minutes until school starts! Out of all the days too! Today was the last day of school and I will finally be on summer break! This was one crazy year for me . . . To think my whole life would change forever this year. Moving into a new family, who at first didn't accept me or even like me up until now, meeting the Leafe Knights, becoming the Pretear, and saving two worlds. To think though all of this could happen, because I jumped out of the bushes and land on Hayate. I laughed at that memory.

I remember all the memories I shared with everyone and how all of them have become such a big part of my life. If it wasn't for them and me becoming Pretear none of this could ever happen. I smiled at the memories of fighting against the Princess of Disaster and how we were able to stop her and end up saving two worlds. I really miss those days, but I'm glad the world is saved and all

Now a days, everything kind of just goes back to normal really. I mean I still see everyone and visit them often, so it's not like much changed. Sure I miss the good old days, but in those days it was hard on all of us . . . we went through so many obstacles and it was very difficult to overcome them. The person most effected was Hayate . . . He's been blaming himself for the creation of the Princess Disaster, since he did break her heart. Still now that's all over, but I know even today it's still hard for him to get over everything that's happen.

I finally made it to class and man was I lucky to have made it right on time. I sat down near my friend Yayoi and we began to take our final exams. To be honest I've been trying to studying a lot harder now, but I still ended up getting distracted or falling asleep. But today I'm ready for whatever life has to throw at me!

. . . . .

"So what did you think about the test?' Yayoi asked and turned to me and saw my dark aura forming around me.

"That bad huh?" Yayoi replied and I nodded sadly.

"I'm sure you'll be fine, besides it's summer now you should be happy!" Yayoi cheered and I felt my mood become cheerful.

"You're right! It's summer and it's time for me to just relax and take it easy from now on! Hey I've got an idea! Why don't we kick off the summer, with a little shopping today!?" I exclaimed.

"Ok!" Yayoi smiled.

Right when I started to dance around all happy and cheerful, I accidently ran into someone and fell back. Yayoi quickly came to my side and helped me up.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention!" I said to the person I hit.

My eyes widen in surprise. I watched as the person dusted himself off and then looked at me with a warm smile. He almost looks like Hayate! The only difference is his hair is shorter and black. Plus the way he dressed, he wore basically all black. He came closer to me as I stared at him in awe.

"I hope you weren't hurt, by the fall you just took." He replied.

"Oh no I'm fine! It may not look like it, but I'm pretty tough I don't really get hurt much!" I exclaimed.

"Is that so . . . well in that case I'm glad . . . My name is Hayato by the way."

"My name is Himeno and this is my friend Yayoi."

"Such beautiful names, well if excuse me I have to leave now but I hope we meet again sometime."

We watched as he waved good-bye to us and left. I couldn't help, but think how similar Hayate and Hayato look. I mean they almost have the same name. How strange . . .

"Is it me or does he just look like Hayate . . ." Yayoi spoke.

"Yeah . . . weird . . ." I replied.

. . . . .

After shopping with Yayoi, I decided it was time I get back home. It was already late and time just seemed to fly by. I looked at the night sky and saw that the moon was shining so brightly tonight. As I walked home, I began to feel so sleepy all of a sudden. I tried to keep myself awake and started to walk a little faster. As I walked faster, I notice the trees looked different as I kept walking. My eyes widen and realized that the trees around me were all dead. I gasped and dropped my school bag and the stuff I bought today.

"What happened here . . .?" I spoke to myself.

I went toward one of the trees that was still barely alive and placed my hand on it, but then in disintegrated and died. I flinched back shocked at what had just happened. Suddenly a dark mist began to form around the area. I began to see purple butterflies flying around. I began to hear an evil laughter and shuttered in fear.

"I've been waiting to meet you Himeno . . . The Legendary White Pretear . . . It's truly an honor . . ." A voice said.

Suddenly the butterflies began to fly in a circle and I could see someone appearing. I gasped in shock and took a step back. It couldn't be . . . another one? She walked closer to me and I thought she looked like a Princess of Disaster. She wore a black dress, with black high heels, her hair was long and a little wavy, her eyes were red, her skin was pale, and she even had black angelic wings.

"Are you . . .?" I questioned stepping away from her.

"A Princess of Disaster? My name is Sara however and have I been waiting to finally meet you Pretear. Tell me how long has it been since you last transformed?" Sara asked.

I started to back away, but then Demon Larvae began to appear all around me. I felt myself become frighten, but I had to be strong right now. I looked toward her and she had a grin on her face.

"I really doubt you can transform right now into the Legendary White Pretear. Plus your knights aren't here to protect you. What will you do Himeno? I could kill you right now and this would be all over." Sara grinned and flinched in fear as she came closer to me.

"Stay away from me!" I shouted.

I felt her place her hand under my chin and she began to laugh evilly. I suddenly became weaker and fell to the ground. I felt a wave of exhaustion hit me and I began to feel dizzy.

"Don't worry I won't kill you . . . yet . . . I only came to finally meet you . . . But in time we'll meet again and I can assure the next time we meet you won't be so lucky . . . For now I'll leave you this, so that way you know our meeting was really . . ." Sara grinned.

She grabbed my wrist, gave one last smirk and she squeezed my wrist. A rush on pain spread through my body. I suddenly jolted up and screamed in pain. Realization hit me as I was lying on the ground in the middle of the road. I looked and saw that the trees were all alive around me and I then noticed the Leafe Knights were standing around me with a worrisome look. Was it all just a dream?

"Himeno are you ok!?" Hayate asked kneeling next to me along with Sasame.

I looked at everyone who waited for an answer. I looked at my wrist and noticed it was now swollen. My eyes widen and I gasped in shock. It was really . . . then that means!

"It's not over . . ." I spoke.

"What's not over?" Go questioned.

"There's . . . There's . . ."

"There's what?" Sasame questioned.

"Another . . ."

"Another what!?" Mennen exclaimed.

"I saw her in my dreams just now . . . I didn't want to believe it, but with my wrist swollen and feeling of the pain I felt then she really is . . . The Princess of Disaster . . ."

Everyone gasped in shock and I felt a single tear slip from my face. I held my swollen wrist close to my heart and tried not to cry anymore. The pain I felt was so unlike anything I've ever went through. I could still feel the pain, but only a little bit. Suddenly Hayate stood up and offered me a hand. I smiled and gladly accepted his hand, but then fell right back down.

"Himeno!" Everyone shouted.

"I'm ok . . . I'm just . . ." I spoke, but I couldn't finish my sentence and ended up passing out.

Hayate's POV

I gently picked Himeno up and held her in my hands. I was without a doubt extremely worried about this whole situation. Another Princess of Disaster . . . I looked at the unconscious Himeno and noticed her wrist was badly swollen. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see it was Sasame.

"It might be better, if we take her back to her home." Sasame suggested and I nodded.

We transported her back to her house and once we arrived we were greeted by Mawata. She was shocked to see Himeno in that state and immediately called the rest of the family out to see what happened. We explained everything to them and they understood and began to worry for Himeno.

"Please do continue to watch over her . . . That girl can be quite troublesome at times, but she's always seems to see the brighter things in life . . ." Mrs. Awayuki said.

I took her to her room along with the other Leafe Knights and put her to bed. She slept soundlessly and I turned to the Leafe Knights as we began to talk about the event that occurred today.

"If there truly is another Princess of Disaster, this could mean serious trouble especially for Leafenia." Sasame pointed out.

"Still we've defeated the Princess Disaster once. We could surly do it once more." Hajime replied.

"You make it sound so simple. We haven't fought anything for a long time no. I mean we couldn't even sense the Princess of Disaster." Kei explained.

"The new Princess of Disaster must be stronger . . ." Shin spoke.

"Even if our new enemy is stronger we have to fight!" Mannen shouted.

"Keep your voice down Himeno is sleeping you idiot!" Go whispered loudly and hit Mannen on the head and they both glared at each other.

"Enough you two . . . Look there's a new stronger enemy out there and we just need to go back to training so that we can be prepared to face her when the time comes . . . for now we wait until Himeno's gets in better condition to start training . . ." I explained.

* * *

**Hey guys I forgot to mention to plz review my fanfic like leaving comments, suggestions, or questions that you have it really helps a lot and gives me the courage to write more! Well until next time!**


	2. Training Once More

**Training Once More**

Himeno's POV

I felt something warm shine across my eyes. I slowly began to open them and saw a bright light. It took a moment for my vision to become clear, but when it did I noticed it was morning. I jolted up, but then felt pain in my wrist. I took a look at it and noticed it was bandaged up by someone. I smiled and then slowly got out of bed, but then fell to the ground immediately. My body felt so weak inside. I guess one nights rest won't heal me entirely. I got dressed rather slower than usual because of my wrist and the feeling of being weak at the moment.

I made my way down stairs with no trouble and saw my family eating breakfast. They all stared at me worried, but I quickly gave them a smile. Once I sat down they explained to me that they knew about the whole situation and are here for me whenever I need to speak with them. I was surprised at first, but was glad we really had started to become a family. After breakfast, decided to take a morning walk and care to the garden. I made my way through the gardens slowly. I felt so weak and I'm not sure so sure why.

I grabbed the hoes and started to care to the garden. I loved taking care of beautiful flowers; it makes me feels as though I'm at peace. After tending to the garden for almost two hours, I decided I needed to take a rest. I sat under one of the big trees as it blocked the sun out of my eyes. I slowly began to close my eyes. Once I closed my eyes, an image of the new Princess of Disaster appeared in my head and I opened my eyes wide open. I quickly sat up and then looked at my wrist. I held it close to my heart and remembered the pain.

Suddenly I felt the wind blow a little bit. I looked up to see the Leafe Knights staring at me with warm smiles. I stood up slowly and leaned against the tree for support. I didn't want them to find out right now the state I'm in.

"How are you feeling?" Hayate spoke.

"I'm fine just like usual!" I exclaimed happily.

"We need to discuss yesterday's events." Kei explained.

"Right . . ."

"What exactly happened Himeno?" Sasame asked.

"By the time we found you, you were on the ground past out and it seemed like you were having a nightmare." Go explained.

"Did you have a bad dream?" Shin said coming towards my pulling my skirt.

"Yes, but I'm ok now, there's no need to worry about me." I smiled to Shin.

I started to explain every detail I saw in my dream and what I saw and felt. It was probably one of the most terrifying things, I ever experienced. It all felt so really in my dream and to have woken up with the pain I felt in my dream was just way to creepy. I shiver just thinking about that dream.

"How are you feeling now?" Sasame asked.

"I'm fine . . . there's no need to worry, I'm a tough girl! In fact I feel better than ever!" I lied.

"If that's true then, we need to do some training. You've only been able to turn into the Legendary White Pretear once, but over time I think you'll be able to turn into it again. First you'll train with all us, so you can get familiar again with our powers." Hayate explain.

I wasn't too excited about the training, since I technically lied about feeling better. Still I don't want them to worry about me. They've been through worse, then what I'm going through. As we started to train I started to feel weaker and weaker each time I pret. I tried my best to stay strong until the end. Last up to pret with was Hayate. Once I pret with him, I felt weaker to the point I feel on my knees breathing hard.

"_Himeno what's wrong!?" Hayate questioned._

"I can barely . . . breathe . . ." I gasped.

Suddenly Hayate separated with me and I gasped for air and started to cough. I felt Hayate's hand on my back and gentle rubbing it. Everyone began to crowd around all worried.

"It's like . . . you knocked the wind . . . right out of me . . ." I joked with a faint smile.

"This isn't the time to be joking! I knew you were lying about being ok! What's exactly happen to you in your dream!?" Hayate questioned.

"Maybe I can answer that . . ." A voice said.

I looked up and shuddered when I saw the Princess of Disaster standing before me. She gave a wide grin and I looked to the knights and saw that Hayate, Sasame, Kei, and Go's eyes were wide open in fear. Shin, Hajime, and Mannen just looked surprised.

"Sara?" Hayate questioned.

"Oh come on! Do you break another girl's heart as well!?" Mannen blurted out loud.

"It's not like that this time ok!" Hayate exclaimed.

"I don't understand . . . Sara why are you-?" Sasame spoke.

"The Princess of Disaster? That's easy . . . I filled my heart with only hate and sorrow." Sara replied.

"But why!? I thought we were all friends!?" Go shouted.

"We were until you all decided I wasn't good enough to become the Pretear!"

"It's logical that we didn't choose you, because you just simply didn't have the power of a Pretear." Kei explained angering Sara making her kill the tree she was standing by.

"What's going on?" Shin spoke timidly.

"That's what I'd like to know." I said curiously as I tried to stand up, but ended up falling back down and I could hear Sara laughing.

"Still weak aren't you . . . I mean I did drain half your Leafe." Sara said and everyone was surprised including me.

"How is that possible? She's the Legendary White Pretear, she can just generate more." Go said.

"That's true, but I drained her Leafe while she was still human . . . Let me explain this to you Himeno since I can tell this is confusing you . . . The Leafe Knights are made up of Leafe and if they use too much they'll get tired and die. Now when you pret with them, you balance each other's power or Leafe so you both won't tire out so quickly. However, since you have become the Legendary White Pretear, you use your own Leafe to defeat evil and can generate more Leafe. But when you're in your human state you become vulnerable and your Leafe can be easily taken, since you're not in you Pretear state and generate more Leafe. To put it in simpler terms . . .You can't became the Legendary White Pretear with the state you're in . . . you need more Leafe in order to get your strength back." Sara explained.

Suddenly she started to walk towards us, but the Leafe Knights stopped her from getting closer to me and she laughed.

"You think you can save her, but soon you'll see that you won't be able to protect her anymore. As along as she remains human she'll become weaker and weaker every time I take her Leafe away and she'll never be able to become the Legendary White Pretear ever again." Sara grinned.

"Sara stop! This isn't you! How could you become like this and after everything we've been through together!" Hayate exclaimed.

"What happened to the Sara we once knew . . . our friend . . ." Sasame spoke.

"She's gone . . .you gave me no choice . . . You all abandoned me to look for the Pretear as I was left all alone in Leafenia and I won't forget that fact . . . We'll see each other again real soon . . ." Sara said and vanished with purple butterflies flying around her causing her to disappear.

Everyone was quite now and no one said a word. I slowly stood up, but almost fell back down, until Hayate held me up. I looked to him and noticed he wasn't looking at me. I pushed him away and luckily didn't fall back and stood my ground.

"Himeno . . ." Hayate spoke calmly as he looked at me with sad eyes.

"I don't know what's going on right now, but . . . I trust all of you that you'll tell me everything right? We're still a team right?" I questioned and at first everyone just stared at me unsure what to say.

"You're right . . . you deserve to know . . . I promise to tell you everything but first you need Leafe right now . . . We need to go to Leafenia . . ." Hayate said and I nodded.

. . . . .

"The healing process took a lot faster than usual, that's a good sign I think . . ." Kei said as I left the healing room and awaited outside was Shin, Hajime, and Mannen.

"We were so worried!?" Hajime shouted.

"Are you feeling all better!?" Mannen exclaimed.

"Himeno!" Shin shouted.

"I'm alright . . . In fact I feel better than ever! There's no need to worry anymore ok!?" I smiled and they cheered.

Suddenly I looked up and saw Hayate, Sasame, Kei, and Go staring at me. I smiled warmly and started to walk toward them. I stopped at a good amount of distance and looked at them with determination.

"You promised . . . tell me everything . . ." I spoke.

They lead me somewhere unfamiliar in Leafenia. I was amazed at the scenery all around me. Eventually they stopped and I noticed a little cottage on a hill. I walked closer to it and placed my hand on the cottage. For some reason I felt sadness when I touched the cottage. I moved my hand away and stared at it in awe.

"You can feel it can't you." Sasame spoke and I turned back to everyone.

"This is . . . was Sara's home . . ." Kei stated.

"Who exactly is Sara?" Mannen questioned.

"It started a long time ago buddy . . . the past you knew her . . . we all once did . . ." Go said.

"Sara was friend of ours a long time ago. We basically grew up together; she was like a little sister to all of us. She was like the glue that held us together through thick and thin. However, as the Leafe Knights it was our job to find the Pretear." Sasame explained.

"We all wanted to believe it could be Sara." Go spoke.

"But she just didn't have the power of a Pretear." Kei replied.

"So in the end we had leave her behind back here in Leafenia. She defiantly was upset and felt like we betrayed her, but we had no choice . . . It's our duty to protect the Pretear in other words you, but she just simply couldn't accept that. She never forgave us and threatened us to never see her again . . . We didn't know though how badly she truly was hurting inside . . . To think she possessed the power of a Pretear and in the end turned into the Princess of Disaster . . . To see her was a big shock, since it's been years since we last saw her. She was a special person to us and to see her the way she is now, is just a complete shock . . ." Hayate explained.

It took a while for me to process what they just told me. I looked to the Leafe Knights and saw them not making eye contact with me and were very upset with this topic. I felt sorry for everyone, but I also can relate to Sara's pain . . . To not be able to fight and protect the people you care about and just end up feeling helpless. I went through something similar like when I couldn't pret at one time. I felt so helpless when I couldn't fight or protect anyone . . .

"Poor Sara . . . maybe there's still hope in reaching her! Maybe if we try hard enough we can-" I explained.

"STOP!" Hayate shouted startling everyone including me.

He realized what he did and looked away from me and wouldn't make eye contact with me. I walked a little closer to him and gave a warm smile.

"If there was still a chance to save her, wouldn't you-" I spoke reaching for his hand, but he pulled away.

"It's not our job to try and save her! Our job is to protect you, not her! Although it's sad to see her the way she is, there's no hope for her!" Hayate shouted.

"You don't know that!"

"Himeno . . . he's right . . . No matter what she won't come back to us no matter how wrong is what she's doing seems . . . She won't forgive us . . ." Sasame said.

I was totally confused . . . Why wouldn't Sara forgive them? They did nothing wrong? I mean they had to do what they had to do right? I looked to everyone and there expressions were all the same. I looked to Hayate who still wouldn't look at me and only looked at the ground. After a moment he looked at me and gave a small grin.

"I'm sorry . . . this was a lot for you to take in and you after you just got healed . . . we'll take you back home now . . ." Hayate said opening a portal back home.

I looked in his eyes and for some reason I just couldn't help but feel there was more to the story then they were letting on.


End file.
